In recent years the cost of communications has decreased, leading to an increase in calls between people located in different countries. The parties to a call, therefore, may speak different languages. Furthermore, even calls within countries may involve parties that speak different languages. Typical voice communication techniques assume that all parties to a call speak the same language, however, this assumption may no longer be valid.